


You Sunk My Battleship

by drellatheblackrose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, and this is absolutely ridiculous, but i have no shame, this was an imagine your otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drellatheblackrose/pseuds/drellatheblackrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is left at home to "babysit" Gakupo. Again. [Gakupo x Luka]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sunk My Battleship

**Author's Note:**

> Filed under: shit I wrote instead of sleeping.
> 
> I guess this is my big AO3 debut. I've been on ff.net since like 2010, and I only recently found out about this place. So, I'm gonna be crossposting some things. Mainly Vocaloid stuff.
> 
> This came from an OTP Prompt from tumblr, and it was "Imagine your OTP playing battleship." And thus, this short fic was born. This is also inspired by the old trope that was popular in the Vocaloid - specifically the Gakuluka part of it - fandom a few years ago (when I was more openly active and also a huge fucking weeb) where people left Gakupo home alone with Luka because it caused funny shit to happen.

Luka frowned when she realized what had happened earlier this morning. Having been working late last night, she had slept in a little bit since she didn't have any work to do today. But, it seemed that everyone else, save for herself and one other person, had left the large mansion early this morning to go do something else. And this wasn't the first time it happened.

She had read the note on the island in the kitchen at least five times. She prayed this was a dream. This could not be happening.

_'Dear Luka,_

_Everyone's a little bit busy today, and you were so tired we let you sleep!_

_Make sure to take care of Gakupo!_

_xo, Miku!'_

She wasn't going to have to babysit Gakupo  _again_ , was she? With a scowl, the woman opened the fridge to dig up some food and then planned to go relax (probably in her room because if she stayed downstairs she wouldn't be able to escape her purple-haired nightmare) with a book. She tried to be speedy, because if she didn't make it to her room in time then -

"Luka!"

_Damn it._

Her scowl intact, the woman turned around to face the man who was clearly excited to spend some quality time with her. His enthusiasm was genuine, that was for sure, and Luka applauded him on that - after all, not everyone could be so genuine about spending time with someone who was clearly often exasperated with you. But she guessed that was just Gakupo.

Letting out a loud, long sigh, she looked up at him, her long pink hair flying behind her, even when she had tried her best to confine it while she was sleeping. "What?"

Gakupo lifted his hands, holding out some kind of board game box to her. His eyes were beaming and he had a huge smile, not even faltering when he saw Luka's frown and furrowed brows.

"Will you play this with me?"

The pink haired woman stared deeply at the game, trying to decipher her options. When she thought about it, she really only had two; play the game and humor Gakupo, or stow away into her room and have him knock on her door and disturb her for the rest of the day. And she'd have to leave her room sometime - and she could only think of the horrors that would be invoked if Gakupo would be sitting at the door of her room all day. She shivered at the mere thought of it.

Raising a brow, the woman let out another sigh. "Fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you won  _again_!"

Luka was  _beyond_ frustrated. How could  _Gakupo_  win this game, but she couldn't? She had been trying to keep her poker face up whenever he sunk a battleship or won a game, but she couldn't hide her fury anymore. She had lost at least three times, and the man across from her was getting more and more smug by the moment. And that was more infuriating than her constant losses.

"I guess I really sunk your battleship, huh, Luka?"

"If you want to live you will shut your mouth and never try those innuendos on me again."

With a muttered "yes m'am," Luka requested another round of the game, and kept doing so as her losses piled up. Even with the fury and anger she was experiencing, even Luka couldn't deny that she was having fun. In fact, they had played so many rounds of the game that by the time everyone had started to come home, Luka and Gakupo were still invested in the game, and didn't look up from their game.

Time flies when you're having fun, Luka would later admit begrudgingly.


End file.
